


Lovebirds?

by Angel_made_of_scars



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1227757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_made_of_scars/pseuds/Angel_made_of_scars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas tries to figure out his feelings and Dean tries to deny his own. Sam is a sneaky jerk who thinks this is all hilarious. Previously on fanfiction.net under the same title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Cas? How you feeling? You need anything?" Dean asked quietly. Castiel still had barely eaten a since the fall, and even then it was only when Dean was basically feeding him. He would hold chicken broth to his face and keep one hand on his shoulder while he drank it. After a week he was able to keep down a sandwich, and had finally started to walk around a bit. Even then, Dean couldn't do more than go to the bathroom without Cas beside him. That's the only thing they did separately. Sam was dumbfounded as to how Dean wasn't dead yet. Castiel hadn't slept more than once in a week, and even then it was when they slipped sleeping pills in his soup.

"Dean, go to sleep, you need to sleep." Sam pleaded.

"I can't... I have to stay with Cas..." He mumbled.

"Then he can come with you, but please get some rest." Sam said sadly.

"Fine..." Dean said, to tired to argue. As soon as he stood up, Cas was by his side. The 'profound bond' apparently had effects similar to mother and scared child when used on two humans. If Dean was away for too long, Cas began getting panicked.

"Come on Cas, we need to get some sleep." He said, eyes closed mostly, stumbling up to his room. Almost as soon as he was sitting on the bed he could pass out. But he waited for Castiel to get comfortable before slipping in beside him, going to sleep instantly. After what seemed like only seconds he was woken by screaming. He sat up instantly, recognizing the voice.

"Cas! Cas wake up! Castiel!" He yelled. Cas sat straight up, still screaming, and ran to the bathroom shutting the door and locking it.

"Cas you know I can pick locks! Come out or I'll come in!" Dean warned.

"No... No go away... Just go away... Just stop hurting me..." He heard repeated over and over. Finally he got through the door and rushed in, seeing Cas huddled inside the bathtub with the curtain pulled back, trying to stay quiet.

"Cas its me ok? It's Dean, it's just me, your ok, I'm right here-"

"STOP TRYING TO CONFUSE ME!" He yelled, making Sam run in.

"Dean? Is Cas ok?" He asked.

"No he's having some kind of mental breakdown or major panic attack or something!" he said in a panic.

"Ok, calm down, Cas? How can we prove were... Us?" Sam asked.

"The tattoos, the anti-possession tattoos, she can't have those." Cas said quietly. Sam and Dean both pulled up their shirts, showing him the tattoos. After a minute he seemed to relax.

"I got this, you go back to bed, I'll yell if there's any trouble." Dean said, ushering Sam out.

"Cas... What happened?" Dean asked quietly.

"Naomi got me, and she told me she was gonna use one of you as her vessel and torture me, and she was drilling into me and-" he broke off, starting to cry violently.

"No, Cas, it's ok, your here now, she didn't touch you or us, you were dreaming, it's all ok now." He explained.

"Can I go back to sleep without dreaming?" He asked quietly.

"No... But not all dreams are bad... Most are happy..." He lied. Cas slowly moved out of the tub, surprising Dean when he latched his arms around him. Dean looked down to the slightly shorter man, hugging him back after a minute. Although as soon as they were both laying down again, Cas shut his eyes and hugged him tightly again, one arm under Dean and the other on his back. Dean carefully put an arm under his neck, and the other he put around Cas.

"Not to complain, but why are you hugging me?" Dean asked quietly.

"Because I know I'm safe if your around. And I want to make sure you don't leave..." Cas said sadly.

"I won't buddy, never ok? Listen... About how I've been treating you lately... I was being a jerk... I know you thought you were doing the right thing..." Dean said pathetically. Castiel slowly looked up at him.

"I forgive you Dean. I should apologize too. For not listening to you." Cas said quietly, hugging him tighter. They stayed like this for the rest of the night.

Dean woke to the sound of clicking. He opened his eyes to see Sam taking pictures of them.

"Sam! Get out! You'll wake up Cas!" Dean snapped. Sam blinked in surprise.

"Wow, not even angry about the pictures!" Sam smirked, leaving the room.

"I'm already awake Dean. I just enjoy the company." Cas muttered, snuggling tighter into Deans chest.

"Oh- um- ok..." Dean blinked in surprise. Hesitantly, he snuggled closer as well, pulling the covers up over them.

"You want anything to eat? Or do you just wanna get up?" Dean asked.

"I would just like to go wherever your going..." Cas muttered, looking down and blushing. Dean nodded and stood up, Cas following closely behind.

"Good morning you two lovebirds." Sam smirked.

"Shut up Sam! It's not like that! Cas just needs to be close to me." Dean snapped.

"You could not rationally speak fairly, even if this were in romantic terms, since that one night you got drunk and Gabriel-" Cas started.

"Gabriel did what?!" Sam yelled.

"Ok enough! Cas, I'm getting breakfast, you want anything?" He asked.

"Can I try that juice you like?" Cas asked bashfully.

"Apple or orange?" Dean asked cheerfully.

"I will try apple..." Cas said quietly. After getting a few doughnuts and apple juice, they both sat on the couch.

"You wanna try a doughnut?" Dean offered, handing him the sugary ring.

"I will, yes." Cas nodded, picking up the doughnut. He gingerly picked up the warm food and brought it to his mouth. After looking back up at Dean, who nodded excitedly, he brought it up to his mouth and took a bite.

"These are... Very enjoyable..." Cas said, smiling for the first time in a long time. They both ate both quietly, lost in thought.

'My God, Cas really is like a little kid... I'll look after him... I have to... Besides, he's kinda hard not to look after- Wait WHAT? Stop it! You don't role like that!' Dean scolded himself.

'What did Sam mean by... Lovebirds... I have only heard this referred to with romantic couples... Is he suggesting Dean has romantic interest in me? And I in him? Of course I don't know what human emotions feel like... Do I have interest in Dean?' Cas thought to himself. They both seemed to snap out of their thoughts at the same time, both looking up at each other. Dean rubbed his neck and said he would be right back, and walked to the bathroom. Cas took the opportunity.

"Sam, what did you mean by lovebirds?" Cas asked, quickly sitting down by Sam at the table.

"Well, it's a term for people who like each other, and most of the time it's used to describe people who don't know they like each other." Sam explained.

"Can we talk more about this later? I don't know what human emotions feel like, and I'm wondering if I am a 'lovebird' to Dean." Cas said quietly, not making eye contact.

"Um- well sure, I guess, I mean- If you want to then sure. Tonight after Dean goes to bed just come downstairs. I'll be here waiting ok?" Sam said quietly.

"Thank you Sam, your a good friend to have." Cas said quietly, walking back to the couch. Sam just nodded, slightly confused, and went back to doing research.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night Cas did just as Sam had said, although it took a good 15 minutes to get out of the room. He was just getting downstairs when he started to get nervous. It was strange walking though the dark bunker alone.

"Sam! Sam hurry up! I don't like this! Sam!" Cas whispered desperately.

"Cas? It's ok I'm right here! Come on, come sit on the couch." Sam said quietly. Cas rushed over, starting to hyperventilate.

"Sam, I can't- I gotta go back up- I can't-" he stuttered.

"Hey it's ok! It's just me! Now breathe like I showed you, in and out, in and out..." Sam demonstrated. After a minute he had calmed down, but still was nervous.

"What does it feel like to 'have a crush' on someone? Or to 'like' them?" Cas asked nervously.

"It's like... You always feel happy around them. And sometimes you get nervous, and sweaty, and flustered, but your usually into their looks more than their personalities." Sam explained.

"And what does it feel like to love someone?" Cas asked quietly.

"Well... There are different kinds of love... There's love for a family member or pet, the kind where you're afraid to lose them, and you have admiration for them. Like, I love you like a brother." Sam explained.

"But... There's another..." Cas said quietly, never making eye contact.

"Cas, why are you asking this?" Sam questioned.

"Because I want to know if your assumptions were valid." He said simply.

"So, you want to know if... If you love Dean?" Sam asked.

"I'm not sure yet." he whispered.

"Cas, would you date a woman?" He asked.

"Yes..." He answered cautiously.

"Would you date a man?" He asked quietly.

"No... Well yes... Just one... But I can't..." he explained.

"Cas is it Dean? I won't be mad, just tell me..." Sam said, putting a hand on his shoulder and turning towards him. After a minute he nodded.

"So your not into guys?" He asked again.

"It's not males Sam, it's Dean. Just Dean." he said quietly.

"And... How do you feel around him?" Sam asked, looking up to make sure Dean wasn't going to walk in at any second.

"I feel... Good... I like his company... And I feel safer when I'm with him... And sometimes... I feel nauseous... But the good kind... But when he goes to bars and hooks up with women... I get angry, and I just want to hit something... And when he hugged me that first time, I just felt so strange... I felt warm and my heart was speeding up and it scared me, but then it felt good and it felt happy... And of course he looks good, but I like his personality too..." He said, blushing and putting his head down.

"Well... It sounds like love to me!" Sam said happily.

"Cas?!" they heard from the hall. They both got up quickly, Cas turning a bright red.

"Dean! I'm sorry! I just-"

"I was worried sick! Where were you?!" Dean snapped, immediately softening.

"Come on, lets go lay back down, ok? Why'd you get up?" He asked, trying to get him to look up.

"I was thirsty... And didn't want to wake you up... But then I started to panic and..." He stopped, trying to think.

"I was calming him down." He said quickly.

"Ok... Well, come on Cas." He said, pulling him upstairs. He turned around quickly, giving Sam a quick nod.

"Ok Cas, what was that?" He asked as soon as the door was shut.

"I-I don't know what you mean..." Cas stuttered.

"Look... If there's something you wanna talk about, don't be shy, ok? I mean... If there's something bothering you... If you ever wanna talk... Just... tell me ok?" Dean said quietly, laying down in the bed. Cas slowly got in beside him, surprised when Dean put an arm around him.

"I promise I will tell you everything Dean... But not yet... Not until I'm sure..." He said quietly. Dean nodded slowly, hugging him tighter. After that they both went into comfortable sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"Cas you gotta get a bath at least!" Dean fussed. They had woken up and when Dean tried to get him to take a shower he had freaked.

"Dean I won't do it!" He said from under the bed.

"Maybe we should just spray him with perfume or something..." Sam said from where he was sitting on the bed.

"No, he's gonna get in there!" Dean snapped, trying again to pull him out by the feet.

"Dean! Please don't make me go!" He yelled, starting to hyperventilate.

"Alright! Calm down! Just breathe..." he said quickly, laying down on the floor so he was facing Cas.

"Cas why won't you get in that water?" Dean asked quietly.

"I can't tell you Dean..." He said quietly, putting his face in his arms.

"Sam, can you give us a minute?" He asked from the floor.

"Yah, actually I'm gonna go out for a food run." Sam said, leaving the room.

"Cas listen to me, I'm not gonna hate you or laugh at you or anything else your afraid of! Just tell me so I can help..." Dean said, putting his hands on Cas' arms.

"I'm... I'm afraid of water..." He whispered, visibly choking up a bit.

"The leviathans held me under that lake... And I couldn't breathe... And even when I got out my lungs were full of water and... I don't want to get in there..." He admitted, starting to shake.

"Cas... Come on out here." Dean said smiling, helping him out from under the bed.

"Cas, why didn't you just say that?" He asked, starting to hug him and moving back.

"I thought you would thing I was being a 'baby in a trench coat' again..." He said sadly, putting his head down.

"Cas, you never told me that name offended you! I use that name to describe how childish and un-human you are! But if you were 'just human' then you wouldn't be so... You... I mean... Your Castiel... Angel- former angel of the Lord... And I wouldn't have you any other way... Because your perfect, angel or not." He explained, hesitantly putting an arm around him.

"So... I'm just me? You don't mind that I'm human now?" He asked, looking up.

"Of course not! I lo- I care about you no matter what... and don't you ever change." He said happily.

"Thank you Dean, this does make me feel better, but I still don't want to get under the water..." He said quietly.

"Come on, I have an idea." Dean said smiling.

"Alright... I trust you Dean..." He said, following him into the bathroom.

"Alright, here's what we're gonna do. I'm gonna turn on the water, but instead of running the shower, we'll just fill the tub for a bath." Dean said slowly.

"But the water-" Cas started.

"It's ok, you don't have to go under. You still need to wash your hair though..." Dean said, starting to blush. Cas did his usual squint and head tilt, before Dean explained.

"The only way to do that would be for me... To wash your hair for you... And rinse it with a cup of water..." He explained, immediately turning a bright red.

"I don't mind..." Cas muttered after a minute.

"Well... I guess I can do that..." He said flustered.

"Alright, I'm gonna put bubble bath stuff in there so I won't... See anything..." He stuttered, turning more red than he already was.

"But Dean, you have seen it before, your-"

"Nope! No! Um- it's different when it's another person Cas..." He explained.

"Oh..." he said quietly.

"Ok, take off your clothes, and get behind the curtain while I go put your clothes in the washer." He said quickly, turning around and putting a hand out to grab the clothes. After putting them in the washer, and going back upstairs, he quickly shut his eyes before walking in.

"Cas? Ok get in the bathtub, but be careful, it's slippery!" He warned. Cas did as he was told and slowly sat down.

"You good now?" Dean asked, opening his eyes as he heard a quiet agreement.

"This feels... Nice..." He said quietly, lifting one hand from the bubbling water.

"Yah? I'm glad... Now get wet in that water so it'll wash you off, cause it would just be kinda wrong for me to wash you..." Dean said awkwardly. After washing off, he started to play with the bubbles again.

"Dean! Watch this!" He said happily, putting his hand in an 'o' shape and rubbing it on the bar of soap Dean had given him. After looking at Dean, he dipped his hand in the water, and blew air through his hand. A few small bubbles flew out, and Dean chuckled. He had honestly never seen Cas so fascinated by something so ordinary.

'God, why is he like this... He really is adorable... But I'm not like that, and neither is he. I can't do that. Especially not if he may turn me down... I wouldn't be able to handle that...' Dean thought.

"Ok, I know your having fun, but it's time to wash your hair." Dean said smiling.

"Ok, now just lean your head back and shut your eyes." Dean said quietly, running his fingers through Cas' hair before he wet it. After gently pouring water on it, he put the soap in his hands.

"This may be a little cold." He warned, before scrubbing it into his hair. After a minute he relaxed into the touch, leaning back slightly.

"Time to rinse it again ok?" Dean asked. Cas nodded softly. Dean quickly rinsed his hair, grinning and running his fingers through it. He finally decided he should probably show him how to shave. Although he thought it may be best in the tub in case he made a mess with the shaving another 10 minutes of Dean teaching him how to shave, and another 10 making sure he didn't cut himself, he finally could get out with Dean satisfied he was ok.

"Ok, just... Here, wear some of my extra clothes. Now dry off and get dressed." Dean said, shutting the door. Finally he came out. The sweat pants were slightly baggy, but would work temporarily, and the grey t-shirt looked relatively normal. Although Cas still hadn't tried to dry his hair.

"Cas, you gotta rub the towel on your head so your hair dries off." Dean explained, rubbing the towel around.

"Guys? I'm back!" Sam yelled from downstairs.

"Ah, we can go down in a minute." Dean smiled, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I've got burgers!" Sam called.

"Well... Maybe we should go..." Cas said. Immediately after, his stomach growled loudly. Dean laughed, putting an arm around his shoulders and pulling him along.

"Sam! Look at Cas! I fixed him up!" Dean said happily.

"Wow, that... That's actually pretty good!" Sam said, surprised.

"Your damn right it's good! Look at him!" Dean said proudly.

"Now lets eat before Cas' stomach tries to break lose." Sam said laughing.

"Thank you Dean, for washing my hair." Cas smiled. Dean nearly choked on his burger, making Sam laugh.

"Y-Your welcome Cas... Just never talk about it..." Dean said quietly.


	4. Chapter 4

"Sam! Where's Cas? He was in the kitchen then he was gone!" Dean said quickly, getting worried.

"I'm here Dean. I went to go see if my coat was dry yet." He said calmly.

"Oh... Ok, we'll I'm about to head to bed, and I need to show how to brush your teeth." He said.

* * *

When they were both laying down, Cas spoke up.

"Dean? Can I ask you something?" He whispered.

"Sure..." he whispered back.

"But can you promise you won't get mad?" Cas asked.

"Yah..." Dean said hesitantly.

"Have you ever loved someone more than a family member or friend?" He asked hesitantly.

"Well... There was Lisa and her son Ben... But other than that... I mean there is another... But I'm not sure how I feel yet..." He said quietly.

"And... Is it..." he started.

"Don't laugh... It's a guy ok? I'm not gay, I just... I feel... Safe around him... And that's the best feeling someone like me could have..." He admitted.

"Goodnight Dean..." Cas whispered, snuggling into Deans chest. Before Dean could say anything, he stretched his neck up and kissed his cheek. At first he was stunned, but looking down at Cas turning bright red changed his mind.

"G-Goodnight Cas..." he hesitated. Cas instantly fell asleep, although Dean didn't sleep at all.

The next morning came way to slow.

"Sammy! We need to talk. Now." Dean whispered.

"Uh- sure? What's up?" Sam asked cautiously.

"He kissed me man! Cas kissed me! Right on the cheek! With no warning!" Dean said flustered. Sam just raised an eyebrow.

"Don't tell me you didn't like it." Sam smirked.

"No- wait... Did you set this up?" Dean asked quietly, disappointment on his face.

"Nope..." Sam said slowly. Although as soon as Dean had picked up a beer and started drinking it, Sam admitted what was said.

"But he did ask me what love felt like..." Sam smirked, making Dean choke and spit beer all over. It was that moment that Cas stumbled down the stairs, rubbing his eyes, and seeing Dean choking.

"Dean! Are you ok?!" he said, running over and helping him sit down before patting his back.

"Yah- 'm fine- thanks..." He said quietly.

"Would you like any breakfast? I've done some research on cooking and found that it's quite simply to make waffles." Cas said happily.

"Actually, I'm gonna go take a shower... And you can... Do whatever... Until I'm back..." Dean said, running upstairs.

"Sam... Did I do something wrong?" Cas asked sadly.

"Well... Is it true? Did you... Kiss him?" Sam asked stunned.

"Well... Yes... But only on his face..." Cas admitted.

"The thing is... Dean is very... Guarded... With his feelings... And he was just a little surprised..." Sam explained.

"So... What now?" Cas asked quietly.

"I think you should just ask him. But I do have an idea... Will you be ok if I drive you somewhere?" Sam asked.

"I think so... I should be fine..." He said quietly.

"Or... I could call her..." He said quickly, shutting his computer. Cas immediately made his exit and went back to the bedroom. Hastily he put on his, now dry, trench coat, and sat down on the bed curled up under the blankets. The bar with that prostitute Dean had tried to set him up with was bad enough, but now Sam was gonna call in a smart girl. Nervously he changed into his normal clothes and put on deodorant just like Dean had showed him. He tried to brush his hair, but settled on it just being weird since he kept getting the brush caught in his hair.

"Good news Cas, she's already in town to see her mom, she'll be here in about 20 minutes ok?" Sam asked from the door. Cas nodded quickly, turning on the fan so he wouldn't sweat.

"Man, Cas, you need new clothes dude..." Sam said sarcastically.

"What should I wear?" He asked shyly.

"Well... I guess we can go shopping when Charlie gets here. That's the girl I called. She... She sorta..." Sam stuttered. Cas caught on and didn't bother thinking about what he said first.

"She only likes other women?" Cas assumed.

"Yah... She's just gonna talk to you about... You know..." He said quietly. Just as Sam was about to start talking again, when they heard the water turn off. They quickly both left the room, and Cas started on breakfast.

"Hello Dean." Cas said in his usual gruff voice, seeing Dean come downstairs after shaving and washing his hair.

"Hey Cas, what are you cooking?" He asked curiously.

"We have a guest coming, so I've made a pie. It was around 12 so I thought we might as well have lunch. But Sam said you enjoy cooking your own burgers." He explained.

"Cas... What kinda pie did you make..." Dean asked quietly.

"Apple with brown sugar and granola bits sprinkled on top." He said smiling. Slowly Deans face lit up, turning to a huge smile.

"Ah dude! This is the best!" He said, hugging Cas tightly. He pulled him into the kitchen, showing him how to make burgers. After 20 minutes they were finally done. Cas made salad for Sam too. Just as Sam was about to text Charlie, they heard a knock on the door.

"That would be her!" He said excitedly.

"Her? Sam you didn't tell me you were inviting a chick! This is the bunker! I would have said-" Dean was cut short when he opened the door.

"Sup bitches?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Charlie? Hey! It's good to see you!" Dean said happily, hugging her and bringing her inside.

"Hey Dean, hey Sam! Thanks for inviting me for the night! I'm glad I didn't need to get a crappy hotel room! And who's this?" She asked calmly, pointing towards Cas. Immediately he tensed and got the look on his face just like at the bar.

"I-I'm... My name- I'm-" he stuttered, backing up and running upstairs.

"He's a little shy. Your the first new person he's met since... Yah... And he's like a child still, I he's probably under the bed right now. I should go get him." Dean explained quickly, running after him.

"Cas? It's ok, its just me, you can come out now." Dean said quickly.

"Dean I don't wanna come out, she could be possessed or an angel or-" he explained, cut off by Dean.

"Hey, there's a devils trap right at the door and every angel or demon proofing known written on the outside. There's nothing in her." Dean said comfortingly.

"Dean? Is he ok?" Charlie asked from behind him.

"Yah, he's just kinda jumpy sometimes." Dean answered.

"Can I come in? You don't have to come out, I just wanna talk." Charlie said comfortingly. Dean slowly laid down on the floor. Charlie followed slowly, making him back up.

"Castiel? Your Castiel right?" She asked quietly. He nodded slightly.

"Well, is it ok if I stay? Just for the night? We can go shopping, talk, eat, anything. I promise I won't hurt you." she said quietly. He hesitantly looked at Dean, who nodded in agreement.

"I am... Sorry... I am not accustomed to other people yet." Cas admitted.

"It's ok! Now let's go get some burgers and pie." She said smiling.

"Come on Cas. Later well go out and get you some clothes." Dean said happily.

After they had all finished eating, they ran out to the impala and got in.

"So Charlie, mall ok?" Sam asked from the drivers seat. Charlie was in the passenger, while Dean and Cas sat in the back.

"Yah sounds great! Cas you ok?" Charlie asked, looking back behind her.

"Yes, I'll be fine..." Cas said quietly.

"Hey, if you feel freaked out at any time just tell me and we can turn around." Dean said, sticking a hand out to him. He immediately latched onto it, holding his hand as tight as possible. He looked down, realizing Deans hand was turning blue, and loosened it into a comfortable grip. The rest of the ride went with small talk between Sam and Charlie, but other than that, silence.

"Ok Cas, you ready to go in?" Dean asked. He tensed, but nodded in agreement.

"You ok still?" Sam asked him as they walked into the crowded mall.

"I'm fine... Can I hold onto your hand again?" He mumbled, starting to go pale.

"Yah, sure... You don't look so good, lets go into the store over there, it seems less crowded." Dean suggested. After they were in the store, it took a while for him to find clothes. He ended up picking 4 pairs of jeans, a dark purple-red hoodie, a blue over shirt, 3 white t-shirts, a navy blue jacket, a pair of normal shoes, a pair of army boots, and much to Deans amusement, a neon green t-shirt with yellow letters saying '3.14' on it, and a picture of a cherry pie under it. As they were walking out though, Cas bumped against a clothes rack, and it left scratch marks on His leg. Dean looked around, embarrassed that he had forgotten to pull down the pants leg after putting on shoes.

"Ow! Don't touch it!" Cas stuttered. They were finally at checkout when a small girl walked up to Cas and tapped his stomach. She was only about as tall as his hand, and her hair was in pigtails. She was wearing simple jeans and a white and pink sweater-shirt. Dean looked over to see that Cas was intrigued rather than frightened at the 5 year old girl.

"Mister? Are you an angel?" The girl asked in a squeaky voice. Dean paled and was about to tell her to get lost when Cas knelt down to her height.

"No... I why would you think that?" He asked quietly.

"Because my mommy said only angels hurt themselves." The girl said quietly, pointing at his ankle, where the scratches were starting to turn an angry red.

"Why would angels hurt themselves?" he asked quietly, taking both her small hands in one of his.

"Because they want to go back to heaven, so they hurt themselves until God takes them back home. And some people don't even know they're angels until something really bad happens to them." She explained shyly.

"Well... Your mommy is very smart... And that's exactly right... But these scratches were an accident... Although you need to tell your mommy that she's very smart." Cas said smiling.

"I can't tell her... She already went back home." the girl said sadly.

"Then you pray to her. You tell her every night before bed that you love her and you tell her how you've been. Because she's looking down from heaven right now. And she's watching her daughter grow up." Cas said smiling sadly.

"I will Mister. But can you tell her I said hi? I think your an angel... And you just don't know it yet..." She admitted.

"I... If I find out I'm an angel I will... What's your name?" He asked.

"Sophie Rennalds." she said quietly.

"I'm... I'm Castiel..." he said quietly.

"Thank you Castiel. I'll remember you. Here, have this, it's a friendship bracelet, if I ever see you again, then we can recognize each other." She said smiling, pulling a small string bracelet out of her pocket. She pulled the loop back far enough that it would fit on his wrist, and handed it to him, watching as he put it on.

"Thank you Sophie... Where's your dad?" He asked after a minute.

"Daddy's over there, I should probably go back to him before he finds out I'm gone!" She giggled. Dean watched, as Cas took out a pen and pad of sticky notes and wrote down Deans phone number on it.

"If you ever need anything just call me ok? My friend will pick up and give it to me." Cas said, nodding at Dean.

"Thank you Castiel!" She said, hugging his neck and quickly running back to her dad.

"Dean? Did I just make a friend?" He asked confused.

"Yah... I think you did..." Dean said smiling. Before either of them could say anything, Sam pulled out a sock monkey toboggan.

"Cas, you like it?" Sam asked, tossing it to him as they left the store.

"I... Like it, yes." He said finally.

"Ok boys! Dinner back at home base, then Dean can share his magazines with me." Charlie spoke up. Dean just looked back confused, then caught on.

"Oh! Sure Charlie, just no cutting out the faces. I keep those for light reading." Dean chuckled. Sam just continued to walk faster with Cas.

"Ok Dean, here's the real reason I wanted to get you in a room alone and not one word about how weird that sounded. We need to talk about your feeling for Cas, because the poor guy thinks he's offended you." Charlie whispered.

"What? No! Besides, he just surprised me." Dean defended.

"So your not denying that you do have feelings for him?" She asked hopefully. Instead of responding, he tried to sit quietly, but after someone stares at you for five minutes without blinking its hard not to say anything.

"Ok! Yes! I like a guy! But I'm not permanently on that! I don't like guys! It's... Just him... It's only him..." Dean admitted.

"So... Do you love him?" she asked quietly.

"I've been trying to deny it for a while now, trying to make myself not believe it... But I guess... Yah. I guess I do love him." Dean admitted.

"Good. Now go outside and sit on the car." Charlie said excitedly.

"Why..." Dean asked warily.

"Because the stars are out, the moons out, it's romantic, and I'm gonna send Cas out there to you." Charlie smiled.

"Fine..." Dean said nervously. After a minute he got even more nervous.

"Hey Cas..." Dean said slowly, patting the hood of the impala and motioning for him to sit down.

"Dean? Charlie says you want to-" he was cut off by Dean grabbing his face and kissing him. At first his eyes went wide, then he slowly relaxed into the kiss. After a minute they both pulled back stunned. Dean because he didn't even mean to do that, it just sorta happened, and Cas because he never thought it would happen.

"I love you Dean." Cas blurted out.

"I love you too..." Dean said quietly, pulling him into a hug.

"Can we go inside? Or did they lock us out here?" Cas asked slowly.

"No Cas, we can go inside now."


End file.
